


Domination

by kjb



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dominance, Dominant Benny, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjb/pseuds/kjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side of dominant Benedict which we all do like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

Benedict is a determined, strong and caring. His mouth has the shape of a cupid bow. His eyes have a deep mixture of green and blue which is dreaming. His eyelashes touches the skin under his eyebrows. His voice is deep, yet it rumbles his chest when you are leaning against it. He gives the smirks. His fingers are so long that, the heel of his hand touches one side of your ribcage and his fingertips still touches the other side. He can be self-possessed and intimating to get my defences down. He has strong hollow beneath his cheekbones and taut forearms. His voice is almost so low and smoothing. He has a scar on top of his lip. Even when he glares at me, his eyes are showing thoughtful expressions. He is muscular, all his tops are trying to yield but cannot rip due to the clothing trapping the restricted muscles on the upper torso. His hair is almost ebony which brings his darkness side of him.  
He walked into the room like everyone has to obey him. His tightness black trousers brings the shape of his bulge which is catching your attention to. His hair is all slicked up. He continued to walk towards me in our bedroom. His posture was so straight yet sexy. He took long strides towards me. My breath started to go uneven. He has this kind of effect on me. Now, he was in front of me, his face is ever so close to mine. I could feel his hot breathe breathing onto the base of my chin. He began to lean to my neck and laid his passionate kisses onto my neck.

"Benedict." I moaned. 

"I love your noises." He replied between kisses onto my neck. I pulled his tightening white tee and now it shows off his perfect shaped upper torso. I stroked his muscley back so gently with their small fingertips. He squirmed his arms around my waist and I carried on stroking his back. His lips went from the neck to my lips. His lips were already pink from laying kisses onto my neck. My toned arms went from his back to circled his neck. I resumed kissing whilst he was walking backwards to the bed behind me. Eventually, him and I broken apart for a breath and my fingertips were caressing his soft and pink lips. His eye contact was stuck with my eyes and never wanted to be broken. He gently laid me down and his fingers were caressing my lower torso which was causing me to moan. He teased me by pulling my trouser ever so slowly. He started to kiss my navel and proceed to undo my trousers and pulled them off. He carried on to process to kiss lower and lower near my sex. 

"Oh god, you are so beautiful." He purred. I gripped his soft hair and pulled his lips onto mine. I teased by touching his lips for entry and withdrawing my lips. He moaned into my mouth which made me to grind my hips against his hardness. The noises of the his moaning were so deafening. 

"Take me now." I commented.


End file.
